


Walls

by namenlos



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namenlos/pseuds/namenlos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting worked up and then ditched by Richard, sexually frustrated Flake retreats to his hotel room for some alone time. Enter Till, and the two quickly give each other what they need. Takes place c. 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

Flake's POV

 _Na endlich,_ I thought, settling under the big blanket of my hotel bed. Looking over to Till's bed, I sighed in relief knowing that he was still gone, and wasn't likely to be back anytime soon. My heart racing wildly from too much coke, I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself. At the concert's after party, Richard of all people had been teasing me and flirting with me, though it was something that he did with anyone and everyone when he was flying on coke.

 _"Bist du so hübsch,"_ Richard had said, seating himself next to me, lightly stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Pfft," I scoffed, smiling shyly nonetheless.

 _"Wirklich! Du bist!"_ Richard insisted, scooting himself even closer to me. Had I been paying attention to anything else at that moment, I might have noticed a jealous glare from a certain hulking vocalist. I did, however, notice when the frontman had stormed off, angrily punching the wall on his way out of the room.

 _"Was ist los mit ihm?"_ I asked absently, slightly distracted at Richard's current attentiveness to the shell of my ear. Shivering at his hot breath as he traced every line of my ear with his tongue, I sighed and uncrossed my legs. I parted my thighs, a subtle invitation to the guitarist, and his hand instantly crept up to caress one of my knees. By then, he was nibbling gently on my earlobe, his other hand slipping between me and the back of the couch to delve his fingers beneath the waistband of my pants.

 _"Keine Ahnung,"_ came Richard's breathless reply. His hand was slowly making his way up my thigh, whilst his pretty lips had made their way to my neck, trailing gentle kisses along my jaw. He reached his hand up to the other side of my face, subtly urging me to face him. I believe he was about to kiss me when a leggy, busty brunette chick walked past, and Richard practically shoved me away as he jumped up to presumably chase after her.

 _Scheiße,_   I sighed.

So here I was back at my hotel room, feeling dejected and incredibly frustrated. Taking note that Till was not present in the room, I pushed my boxers down to my ankles, took myself in hand and easily teased my already half-hardness into a full-blown hard-on. I bit down on my lip after a whimper inadvertantly escaped me, not wanting to be loud should Oliver or Christoph be present and awake in their room next to mine and Till's. I briefly wondered if I should get back up and search for the very reason for my frustration, and demand that he continue what he started. But knowing that he was probably already buried to the hilt in the brunette floozy stopped me from even trying.

 _Scheiße,_ I sighed to myself. I was so tired of my own hand, but banging random, nameless groupies just didn't appeal to me, so that was out of the question. When Paul and I were younger and had dry spells, we would go so far as to make out and give each other hand jobs. But then he met Nikki, and that had promptly stopped. Sometimes though, I wished we still did it. It would certainly help with some of our frustration. I had tried it once again a few years ago when we began Rammstein, but Paul had pushed me away and told me to grow up. Being _Zweigeschlecht_ sucked sometimes. I had a sneaking suspicion that Till was one also, but I feared coming on to someone as large as him. Not that I was afraid of fighting him, or anything. I just worried what harm someone of his size might cause to someone of my size during the throes of passion. I suppose there was always Christoph, whom we all knew was as queer as a 3 Pfennig coin. But for some reason, feminine men like him didn't do it for me. And Oliver, though having a bit of a kinky side, was completely straight. And before tonight, I had believed Richard to also be completely straight. Unless as high as he was, he mistook me for a chick with my long, blonde hair. I sighed again and had just continued my self-stroking when the door of the hotel room flung open and hit the wall with a hard 'thunk.'

_Till._

_"Du bist nicht mit Richard gegangen?"_ he asked, clearly shocked to see me there.

 _"N-Nee,"_ I stammered back. _"Er ist mit so einer schlampe mitgegangen,"_ I quietly admitted.

 _"Falsche Wahl,"_ Till said with a smirk. As the obviously wasted vocalist lumbered over towards my bed, I struggled to try and put my boxers back on, but I wasn't quite quick enough. Chuckling as he threw back the covers, Till gracelessly jumped in next to me. He then shoved at me, forcing me to lay on my side, then pressed his still-clothed form against the back of my nude one. _"Ist es das was du brauchst?"_ he breathed into my ear, wrapping his big hand around my still-aroused flesh. My breath hitched in my throat as my cock twitched in his hand, and I all-too-easily melted into his intimate embrace.

"F-Fuck," my strangled voice managed to choke out.

 _"Ja oder nein?"_ Till asked, trying to make sure he was doing the right thing.

"J-Ja," I breathed, gasping when something hard pressed against my tailbone. _"Bitte."_

Till's rough skin, warm and sweaty, felt so good stroking me. His hot, moist breath ghosted across my neck, giving me goosebumps. I had to admit though, my thoughts wandered to Richard a couple of times as the man behind me stayed silent; faceless; nameless. But that was Richard's fault for getting me going in the first place.

 _"Sag meinen namen,"_ I insisted, wanting to hear Till's voice. I didn't want to think of Richard.

"Flock-eh," Till enunciated slowly, speaking into my ear. "Flock-eh Loo-rents."

"Ah!" I gasped, my cock twitching at the sound of his deep voice. I'd always found his voice sexy, but to hear it growling directly into my ear was something else entirely. _"Sag mir was du von mir willst."_

"Mmm..." came Till's low baritone response, making me shiver. _"Ich will dich ficken."_

I groaned at the loss of heat when Till turned away from me and sat up to remove his shirt. I'd gotten used to his body contact far too quickly. So grateful was I to be sharing my bed with a warm, willing body that I sat up as well and pounced on the heavier man. He lost his balance and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me with him. As I sat straddling his hips, panting heavily with arousal, he reached up and tangled his hands in my blonde tresses. His deep green eyes instantly darkened as he lustfully gazed into my crystal blue ones. I felt a bit vulnerable without my glasses, but I had decided to ditch them in favor of contacts for the time being.

"So sexy, _Herr_ Lorenz," he breathed, his hot hands wandering from my hips all the way up my back. _"Alles an dir ist_ sexy."

 _"Danke, gleichfalls,"_ I responded politely, reaching out with both hands to curiously stroke the generous peppering of hair on his chest.

 _"Magst du meine Haare?"_ Till asked me with a chuckle.

 _"Ja!"_ I exclaimed in appreciation. _"Ich mag es sehr!"_

Till laughed deeply at this, and the cheerful twinkle in his eyes put me wonderfully at ease. I slid down to straddle his thighs, deftly undoing his belt buckle in a matter of seconds. Grasping at the metal piece, I whipped the belt right off of him, his eyes growing wide at my bold move.

"Whoa! _Langsam!"_ Till exclaimed nervously.

 _"Keine Angst!"_ I replied with a big grin. _"Ich tu dir nichts,"_ I continued, tossing the belt on the floor. _"Aber dein Gesichtsausdruck!"_ I said, unable to stop myself from laughing.

 _"Nicht lustig!"_ Till grumbled, laughing nonetheless.

I inched my way further down his legs, bringing his pants with me. He wasn't wearing any underwear, the fact of which caused my face to heat up for some reason. He wasn't fully aroused, either, but as I leaned down and put my mouth on his cock, it quickly grew.

 _"Verdammt,"_ he breathed, bucking his hips up gently. I pulled back just a bit, not wanting to gag or choke. I had to admit I was out of practice. _Way_ out of practice. The last time I had done it (which, admittedly, was also the first), was when I was 18. Completely drunk and wasted on E, it was easy for our band's drummer Alex to convince me to blow him. He came without warning, and the bitter, bleach-like taste had nearly made me vomit. Needless to say, I'd lost the desire to try it ever again, until now.

"Till," I began, removing my mouth from him and just using my hand, taking note that although his cock was much shorter than my own, it's thickness was beyond adequate. _"Ich habe es nur einmal gemacht. Warne mich, wenn du kommst, bitte."_

 _"Natürlich,"_ Till promised, his eyes fluttering shut as I resumed my oral assault on him. _"Aber ich möchte in deinem Arsch kommen,"_ he admitted bluntly.

I continued, though taken aback, and with my face and ears growing hot. I'll admit, I took it a bit slow at first, having to gain some confidence before I could attempt a few porn star-like tricks. Having been so long since I'd done this sort of thing, it was almost like my first time all over again. I'd learned and filed away a few tricks from my last girlfriend, hoping to someday get a chance to use them. Well, now was my chance.

 _"Magst du es?"_ I asked after a bit. He'd been moaning softly and rolling his hips a bit, but he didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as my first recipient had been.

"Ja," he panted. _"Tut mir lied,_ Flake, _aber du hast mich so entspannt. Ich schlafe fast ein."_ I had to giggle at that, which caused Till to laugh. _"Das bedeutet, gut gemacht!"_

I giggled again, still feeling my coke high, then once again resumed. He tangled his fingers in my hair this time, pulling a bit each time I hit a major pleasure spot. I grew harder with each tug, thoroughly enjoying his light roughness. I may have been slight in build, but I loved a bit of rough play from my partners.

"Mmm," I moaned, feeling a bit like I was trying to fit an entire fat bratwurst into my mouth. I've actually tried that a couple of times, just to see if I could do it. Could I? _Natürlich!_ I removed my mouth from him when I tasted something salty, and taking a look at his cock, I saw that he was leaking. It wasn't a bad taste, not all like semen, so I stuck my tongue out and lapped it up. He threw his head back, gasped, and violently bucked his hips upward. Not to mention how hard he was pulling my hair!

_"Hör auf, ich bin fast soweit!"_

That made me smirk deviously. That didn't take me long! _"Schon?"_ I asked cockily.

"Ja! _Du bist verdammt gut!"_

_"Na, fick mich jetzt, du geile drecksau!"_

Till chuckled devilishly at that, and flipped me off of him as swiftly as a wrestler might. I wondered where he'd learned such a move, but I suppose it wasn't too hard to flip a 70-kilo man off of oneself when it really came down to it. He lay down on top of me, tangling his fingers in my hair again. _"Jetzt hab ich dich,"_ he growled at me, exactly as he does in our song _Du Riechst So Gut._ Unfortunately, the words were growled by none other than Richard during our live shows, and I thought of _him_ saying the words instead. _"Was ist los?"_ Till asked, noticing the vexed expression on my face.

 _"Nichts,"_ I answered a bit too quickly. I reached behind his neck and pulled him to me, touching my lips gently to his at first, then roughly when desire overtook. Till pressed his hips to mine, grinding against me as I wrapped my long, slender legs around him. _"Fick mich, bitte,"_ I pleaded with him, feeling ever more frustrated by the second. Till then reached over to the night stand, pulling out a condom. I took the condom from him and chucked it away. _"Nein..."_ I protested. _"Ich will dich fühlen."_ He gave me look, but didn't object.

 _"Wir brauchen Schmierung,"_ he stated matter-of-factly.

I didn't have any. For all my talk in calling myself a 'faggot keyboarder,' I didn't actually have a need for the stuff. _"Wird Lotion okay sein?"_ I asked, already knowing that it would probably burn. Me more so than him, but what else was there? Spit? Fine for blow jobs and rim jobs, but anal sex? It was only effective for so long.

 _"Es ist okay,"_ Till insisted, reaching for the hotel's complimentary lotion on the night stand.

 _"Es wird brennen,"_ I said, cringing.

 _"Wird es?"_ Till asked with a grin.

 _"Ja!"_ I exclaimed. _"Mach schon!"_

Till chuckled at my 'enthusiasm.' And with that, he rolled off of me to slather the white substance on himself, then rolled back on top of me. _"Bereit?"_

 _"Also los!"_ I insisted, still cringing. It had been awhile since I'd done that, either. And even then, it was with my (ex) girlfriend and a strap-on. Some 'faggot' I was! "Ach!" I jumped as Till positioned himself at my entrance. That shit was cold! But as Till began to slowly press inside of me, it warmed up rather quickly.

 _"Scheiße..."_ Till hissed after he had fully entered. His brows knit together and his mouth fell open as he started to move within me, slowly at first. I knew I had to be tight; it's not like I did this all the time, or at all, for that matter.

"Ahh!" I whimpered as Till adjusted his angle, showing off his apparent expertise as he hit my sweet spot dead-on. He quickly worked up a rhythm, which I easily kept up with. I dug my nails into his back hard as he pounded into me, panting loudly with each of his powerful thrusts. My hips met his each time, and the heat was quickly building up within my belly; a sweet tingling slowly creeping into my spine. Till reached down and began to pinch my nipples, and that's when I lost it. "Till!" I practically screamed, as he continued to pound my ass into the bed. _"Ich komme!"_ I cried out, hearing nothing but the headboard of the bed banging hard against the wall over and over. If Oliver and Christoph weren't awake next door, they certainly were now. As I began spurting, I dug my nails into him even deeper, and Till slowed down his thrusting, merely rocking his hips against mine. It was then that I felt the warm spurting inside of me, Till quietly reaching his peak soon after me. You'd think a vocalist would be more... well, _vocal_ during sex, but with shy Till, that just wasn't the case.

"Mmm," Till moaned, kissing me before pulling out. _"Das war gut."_ He rolled off and made his way into the bathroom, bringing back a towel to clean us up with.

 _"Oh, Till!"_ I heard through the thin walls of the room. Christoph. _"Ich komme!"_ Then I heard he and Oliver dissolve into a fit of giggles.

_Scheiße!_

END


End file.
